Baby Mine
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Rachel's dads kick her out when they find out she's pregnant. Despirate she goes to the father for help. He is none other than Kurt. Will their relationship survive the horomones, drama and his developing feelings for her. Hummelberry romance


_Rap rap rap. RAP RAP_

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was awakened by something or _someone _tapping on his window. He looked up to see Rachel Barbra Berry, his best friend, sitting cross-legged on his roof.

"Rachel?" he grogged sitting up and going to his window. "What are you doing here?"

She looked very close to tears "My dads kicked me out."

"What? Why?"

She sniffled a little, "I'm pregnant."

"Finn's the father?"

"No."

"Puck?"

"Noah, eww no."

"Sam?"

"No, three weeks ago, your welcome back party?"

"ME?" he gasped. He remembered all to well now. The glee club had arranged a party for him to welcome him back to The New Directions, Puck had brought alcohol. The next thing Kurt had known he woke up in bed with Rachel, naked! "Get in here, you'll freeze!" it was actually 54 degrees, but Rachel wasn't fit to argue.

She gracefully climbed in, "Kurt you don't have to do this." she muttered "I can take care of the baby myself, no one has to know what we did."

"Rachel it's my child, we're a family of sorts now. And the Hummel family sticks together!"

Rachel hugged him tight, "Thank you." Tears began to form in her eyes but she wiped them away. "Sorry."

"It's OK, c'mon I think you and the baby need some rest." he led her to the bed and tucked her in before climbing in himself. His fingers absentmindedly stroked her belly and he smiled. "I'd never thought I'd be a dad. I mean Blaine and I could have adopted but..."

"I get it," she yawned deeply, "Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Yes, a very good one in fact, now go to sleep."

"Yes _Daddy_." she snuggled into his side more and soon fell into the most restful sleep since she had found out about her pregnancy.

Kurt stayed awake a while longer thinking. He had always had a crush on Rachel, ever since his _Pink Houses_ performance. But being gay he never really acknowledged it hoping it would go away, it didn't. When he went to Dalton he had hoped his feelings for her would disappear since he scarcely saw her. If anything though it made them stronger. He dreamed of her every night to the point of annoying. Blaine had helped a little, well at least he kept Kurt's mind on anything but her. But when he looked at him there was no spark like he had with Rachel. Now by sheer fate she was carrying _their _baby, maybe it was the Fates way of saying "This is who you should be with, so go for it you dummy!" With this thought in his head he drifted.

He was awakened by a horrible retching sound. Poor Rachel must have been having bad morning sickness. Kurt got up and went into the bathroom. "You OK?"

"Do I LOOK OK?"

He went behind her and started to rub soothing circles into her back, "better?"

She nodded weakly, "a little thanks"

He picked her up, "back to bed Missy, I'll go make you a nice healthy breakfast." he placed her in bed.

K+RK+R

Not knowing what else to make Kurt settled for scrambled eggs. While he was preparing them Carole came in.

"Morning Dear."

"Good morning Carole," he smiled at his step-mother while he opened the fridge to grab some oranges.

"When did Rachel arrive?"

Kurt began to juice the oranges trying to recall , "About eleven last night. Her dads kicked her out."

"Why?" Carole sounded as shocked as Kurt had been.

"She's pregnant..with my baby." he figured his family would have to know the truth at some point.

"Oh my, how'd it happen?"

He told her everything that had happened that night a bit haltingly, fearing the worst reaction, the alcohol, the mistake he couldn't quite recall, everything. But she was supportive.

"Don't worry honey, accidents happen."

"Thanks Carole, but please don't tell Dad or Finn yet."  
" I won't dear, now get that up to Rachel, and tell her if she has morning sickness later I have some tea that helped me when I carried Finn."

"OK."

He climbed the stairs two at a time knowing Rachel would probably be starving She smiled brightly at him and gasped when she saw the eggs.

"How'd you know I was craving them?"  
"I didn't I just didn't kmow what else to make." they ate the eggs in silence, watching Funny Girl as they did so.

"Thanks Kurt, they were delicious."

"Your welcome honey, you want me to get some of Carole's tea for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all honey." He got up and went to the kitchen again. Carole already had a cup ready for her knowing she would need it.

"Here" he said handing it to Rachel. "how do you feel?"

"Extremely hormonal, but OK." she laughed "I'm surprised I haven't bitten your head off."

"Maybe you will after your less tired." he laughed with her.

"Count on it Lady Face."


End file.
